


Iced! (Art)

by thecheekydragon



Series: Paperlegends [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Community: paperlegends, Hockey, M/M, Paperlegends 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/916097"><b>Iced!</b></a> by <a>bunnysworld</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Iced! (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts).



> A huge thank you to Bunny for letting me be a part of this story! I had a great time creating art for this Hockey AU fic. Everyone should go [read it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/916097) now!

 

To his surprise, Merlin just cursed and got up, examining the newly-created hole in the sleeve of his long-sleeved t-shirt that he wore over the skin-tight lycra suit as he skated around the rink again. As fluid as the motion had been, there was something determined in it, too. Arthur watched as Merlin shoved his red neckerchief back into the front of his suit and swung about to repeat the jump. 

There had been a time where he’d loved hockey. His dad had put him on skates when he was only three. When he was five, Dad had taken him to the practice of the team. Immediately Merlin knew he wanted to do this.

Arthur turned slowly. “Hello.” His breath caught. He had thought Merlin was beautiful in the shower before, but standing there in nothing but a towel, water still dripping from his hair and droplets rolling down his chest…Arthur just stared for a moment before he caught himself. 

And before the referee could intervene, they had tossed their sticks and gloves on the ice. Arthur didn’t like fighting like this. But this arsehole had attacked Merlin for no reason! He could have injured him and would have gotten away with it! So he had one hand fisted in the other’s jersey and the other one connecting with the other player’s jaw. But the other player didn’t give, he was fighting back.

Arthur switched off the little bedside lamp and listened to Merlin’s breathing as his boyfriend fell asleep. He couldn’t believe he just had sex with a man. With Merlin! And he had just told him that he loved him. He’d never told anyone before, but he meant it. Slowly, Arthur drifted to sleep, a huge smile on his face. 

 

And then, on the middle of the ice, where everyone could see them, Arthur pulled Merlin against him and kissed him deeply. They didn’t notice that the crowd fell silent for a moment and then erupted in cheers again. They didn’t hear Gwen screaming the loudest or see her sign that was a big heart with their names in it, they didn’t notice the smile on Morgana’s face and didn’t care about the few people in the rink who made rude remarks. 


End file.
